


Roger’s Cafe

by swiswaiso



Series: Tony DiNozzo Undercover Marine (deutsch) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: AU, Character Bashing, F/M, No Slash, Undercover-Auftrag, kompetenter kluger Tony, Übersetzung von baconandegg Tony DiNozzo - Undercover-Marine
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger Café war sein heimliches Vergnügen. Er hatte schon früh in seiner Karriere gelernt, dass es für einen langfristigen Undercover-Auftrag wichtig war, einen Ort zu haben, wo er ganz er selbst sein könnte - auch wenn es nur einmal pro Monat ging. Und dieser Auftrag, war auf jeden Fall langfristig. Es waren schon fast sechs Jahren her, seit er das letzte Mal Major Anthony DiNozzo der United States Marine Corp. gewesen ist. Sechs verdammte Jahre seit der SecNav über den NCIS einen Floh - nein eine Biene ins Ohr gesetzt bekam und Tony Undercover hineingeschickt hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roger’s Cafe

Tony wusste, dass es gefährlich war Muster zu haben. Deshalb hatte er regelmäßig die Route zur Arbeit gewechselt. Deshalb stellte er sicher, dass er seine Takeaways nach dem Zufallsprinzip aussuchte, anstatt je nach Wochentag von einem bestimmten etwas mitzunehmen. Aber Café Roger war sein heimliches Vergnügen. Er hatte schon früh in seiner Karriere gelernt, dass es bei einem langfristigen Undercover-Auftrag wichtig war, einen Ort zu haben, wo er ganz er selbst sein könnte - auch wenn er nur einmal im Monat hinging. Und dieser Auftrag, war auf jeden Fall langfristig. Es waren schon fast sechs Jahr her, seit er zuletzt Major Anthony DiNozzo der United States Marine Corp. gewesen ist. Sechs verdammte Jahre seit der SecNav über den NCIS einen Floh - nein eine Biene ins Ohr gesetzt bekam und Tony Undercover hineingeschickt hat.

So Roger war seine Zuflucht. Er war so vorsichtig, wie er nur sein konnte. Er änderte immer den Tag und die Zeit seiner Besuche; seinen Kaffee Bestellungen waren immer alltäglich, er achtete vorsichtig darauf, verschiedene Routen zu nehmen, um dorthin zu gelangen. Heck, heute hatte er sogar den Bus genommen.

Alles nur um mit sich selbst in einem gewöhnlichen Café zu sitzen, mit einem nur geringfügig über-dem-Durchschnitt-Kaffee, und um nicht den Clown zu spielen zu müssen. Natürlich musste er den Clown auch in seiner Wohnung nicht spielen, aber es hatte etwas befreiendes, in der Öffentlichkeit er selbst sein zu können. Manchmal nahm er ein Buch mit, manchmal löste er das Kreuzworträtsel in der Zeitung, manchmal nahm er seinen Laptop und arbeitete an seinem jüngsten Papier. Es war nichts Besonderes, außer dass es es war. Es war das einzige Mal, dass er unter Leuten Major Anthony DiNozzo, PhD, sein konnte anstatt Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. Auch – wenn er nie mit irgendjemandem sprach.

Tony hob seine Kaffeetasse auf und nahm einen Schluck. Er saß heute in der Mitte des Café, nicht an seinem Lieblingsplatz, aber er wusste, dass es auffällig war, wenn er immer im hinteren Bereich saß. Er hatte heute nichts mitgebracht, heute würde er nur die Leute beobachten. Er kam selten so früh am Morgen ins Rogers, das Café war eine Stunde Fahrt von seiner Wohnung entfernt und das auch nur, wenn der Verkehr freundlich zu ihm war. Aber das Team war bis spät in die Nacht im Büro geblieben um ihren neuesten Fall abzuschließen und Gibbs hatte allen den Morgen frei gegeben. Deshalb war er hier, um 7.30 Uhr, mit ein paar Stunden zu killen. Zu dieser der frühen Stunde an einem Mittwoch, lungerten die meisten Menschen im Café beim Tresen warteten offensichtlich auf ihren Kaffee zum Mitnehmen. Es schienen ein paar junge Juristen zu sein, drei Polizisten, eine kleine Gruppe von Jungs, die eine Art Handwerker waren, und ein paar andere Leute, deren Berufe nicht so einfach, auf den ersten Blick zu erraten waren.

Da war eine sehr hübsche Blonde und bestellte einen Kaffee. Tony legte seine Hände um seine Kaffeetasse und musterte sie diskret. Sie war Anfang dreißig, gebildet, trug ein sehr professionell aussehendes Kostüm und sah in ihm sehr sexy aus. Tony sah zu, wie sie ihre Tasche öffnete, um ihre Brieftasche zu herauszunehmen und war überrascht, den Griff einer Glock 26 zu erkennen. Huh, sie war eine Bundesagentin. Sie schien besser ausgebildet zu sein als der Durchschnittswert-Bundesagent, auch hübscher.

Tony runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass sie mit zunehmender Verzweiflung immer noch auf der Suche nach ihrem Geldbeutel war. Welche Art von Marine wäre er, wenn er eine hübsche Frau in der Not ignorieren würde? Er stand auf und ging zum Tresen.

Er lächelte die hübsche Agentin an, als sie von ihrer Tasche aufschaute, dann die Kellnerin an der Theke und zog seine Brieftasche heraus.

"Ich werde ihren Kaffee zu bezahlen." Es war schön, jemanden anzulächeln, ohne dass es ein Grinsen sein musste.

"Nein, das kann ich nicht annehmen.", antwortete die hübsche Agentin und blickte wieder zu ihrer Tasche

Tony‘s Lächeln wuchs. "Ich bestehe darauf. Es wird meine gute Tat des Tages sein. " Die Agentin starrte ihn für einen Moment an - offensichtlich sucht sie in seinem Ausdruck nach etwas.

"Entweder zahlen oder gehen!" Die Kellnerin machte ein finsteres Gesicht. "Sie halten die Schlange auf."

Tony öffnete seine Brieftasche und legte ein zehn Dollar-Schein auf den Tresen. "Stimmt so." "Danke." Die Agentin war offensichtlich verlegen. "Ich kann mich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wo ich Börse gelassen haben muss."

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gern geschehen." Er bot ihr seine Hand. "Ich bin Tony. "JJ." Die Blonde schüttelte seine Hand.

"Schön Sie zu treffen" Tony drehte sich zu seinem Tisch. "Möchten Sie mich begleiten, während Sie warten? Es scheint eine Verzögerung von fünf Minuten zu geben. "

JJ überlegte, bevor sie mit den Achseln zuckte. "Sicher. Danke."

Tony führte sie an den Tisch und zog einen Stuhl für sie heraus. Dann kehrte er zu seinem Platz zurück.

"Ich habe Sie hier noch nie gesehen." sagte JJ nach einer peinlichen Pause.

"Ich bin kein Stammgast." erwidert Tony gelassen. "Dies ist das erste Mal, dass ich hier so früh bin."

"Oh, Sie arbeiten hier in der Nähe?"

"Nein, ich arbeite etwa 45 Minuten mit dem Auto von hier aus.", antwortetet Tony. "Was ist mit Ihnen?"

Er wusste, dies war eine schlechte Idee - einen Kontakt an seinem Zufluchtsort herzustellen. Im schlimmsten Fall müsste er ein neues Café finden, aber das war in sechs Jahren das erste Mal, dass er ein Gespräch mit jemand außerhalb seines Covers, seiner Rolle hatte, abgesehen von seinem Führungsoffizier oder seinen Goldfischen. Es war das Risiko wert.

"Dasselbe." antwortete JJ mit einem Lächeln. "Aber das ist mein Kaffeestopp auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, und es ist in der Regel nicht so voll."

"Was machen Sie beruflich?", fragte Tony, es war eine der unangenehmen Seiten, Menschen so gut lesen zu können. Es entstand ein unehrliches Gefühl, wenn er einer Frage stellte, deren Antwort er bereits kannte.

"Ich bin eine Polizei- und Medien-Liaison für das FBI.", antwortete JJ.

"Wow." Tony war beeindruckt. "Das muss ziemlich anstrengend sein. Mein Verständnis ist, dass das FBI und die Polizei nicht immer so gut miteinander auskommen. Geschweige denn die Regierungsvertreter und die Medien. "

JJ lachte. "Es ist nicht immer so schlecht. In vielerlei Hinsicht hat der Rest meines Teams viel stressigere Aufgaben. Sie müssen tatsächlich die Kriminellen fangen. Was machen Sie?"

"Ich arbeite für die Navy." Tony antwortete und zuckte innerlich über die Unbestimmtheit.

"Am Navy Yard?" fragte JJ.

Tony nickte. "Im Moment, ja. Es ist ziemlich viel los."

"Ich bin mir sicher." JJ lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Also, was tun Sie, wenn Sie sich nicht am Navy Yard arbeiten?

"Ich lese, ich laufe, ich spiele Klavier." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mein Job ist ziemlich Vollzeit, also gibt es nicht viel Zeit, in der ich nicht arbeite."

JJ lachte. "Ebenfalls. Sie spielen Klavier? Sind Sie gut? "

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, ein wenig."

"Nett." JJ lächelte.

"Kaffee für JJ." rief eine der Kellnerinnen.

JJ drehte sich zu der Stimme und stand dann mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Tony auf und ging, um ihren Kaffee zu holen. Als sie wegging, Kaffee in der Hand, hielt sie an Tonys Tisch.

"Sorry, ich muss gehen. Nochmals vielen Dank für den Kaffee. "

Tony grinste sie an. "Gerne. Vielen Dank für das Gespräch. "

JJ grinste zurück. "Gern geschehen." Sie stellte ihren Kaffee auf Tonys Tisch, öffnete ihre Tasche und zog eine Visitenkarte heraus. "Hier ist meine Nummer, wenn Sie jemals Kaffee oder etwas anderes bekommen wollen."

Tony nahm die Karte und lächelte zu ihr, sie errötete. "Vielen Dank. Ich könnte genau das tun. "

JJs Lächeln war jetzt scheuer. "Tschüss."

"Auf Wiedersehen. Haben Sie einen schönen Tag."

Tony beobachtete, wie sie ihren Kaffee nahm und rasch aus dem Café ging, bevor er nach unten auf die Karte in seiner Hand schaute. Ihr Name war Jennifer Jareau und sie arbeitete in der Behavioral Analysis Unit.

Er lachte leise. Sie arbeitete mit Profilern? Nun, das war offiziell Grund Nummer eins, warum er sie nicht anrufen sollte.

Obwohl er viele Gründe hatte, warum er JJ auf keinen Fall anrufen sollte, war er doch sehr versucht. Was verrückt war. Er hatte wortwörtlich das Lehrbuch geschrieben, das die Navy verwendete, um Marines für die Undercover-Arbeit zu trainieren, und es gab in dem Buch ein ganzes Kapitel darüber in einer solchen Situation **_kein_** Idiot zu sein.

Tony seufzte und schaute, ließ die Karte durch die Finger flippen. Er war einsam, es wäre schön, mit jemand anderen als seinem Führungsoffizier – seinem Handler sprechen zu können. Tony legte die Karte auf den Tisch. Er würde seine Handler entscheiden lassen. Colonel Lucten war ein guter Kerl. Er würde in der Lage sein, diese Situation unvoreingenommen zu betrachten und eine Entscheidung auf der Grundlage der Gefahrenstufe zu treffen. Es war nicht so, dass Tonys Leben in Gefahr war, aber wenn ihn jemand am NCIS auffliegen ließ, wären die letzten sechs Jahre seines Lebens verschwendet.

Tony stand auf und steckte JJ Karte ein und ging hinaus. Er brauchte eine Telefonzelle, um Colonel Lucten anzurufen.

 -

~ Rufen Sie sie an! ~

Tony starrte schockiert auf den Zettel in seiner Hand. Es war drei Tage her, als er Colonel Lucten wegen JJ anrief und in dieser Zeit hatte er es geschafft, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass JJ wiederzusehen eine schreckliche Idee war. Aber anscheinend stimmte Lucten dem nicht zu. Was ist ihm eingefallen? Tony schob den Zettel in die Tasche, er würde ihn später zerreißen und stieg in seinen Wagen, überlegte welche Routen er zur Arbeit nehmen sollte. Es musste eine mit einer Telefonzelle am Weg sein.

 

"Lucten."

Tony lehnte sich an die Telefonzelle. "Hier ist Tony, Sir. Ich habe Ihre Nachricht bekommen. "

Lucten kicherte. "Und Sie sind so entsetzt, dass ich es erlaube die Vorschriften zu umgehen, dass Sie sich darüber beschweren müssen?"

 "Das ist eine schlechte Idee, Sir.“ erwiderte Tony.

"Ich fragte mich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Ihr Training zuschlagen würde.", antwortete Lucten. "aber ich denke wirklich, Sie sollten das Mädchen anrufen."

Tony stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus. "Warum?"

"Weil Ihre geistige Gesundheit auch wichtig ist. Sie haben noch mindestens ein paar Jahre vor sich, Tony, das wissen Sie. Gehen Sie mit Agent Jareau aus, zum Abendessen, haben Sie etwas Spaß. "

"Und wenn mein Cover auffliegt?", fragte Tony.

"Das wird es nicht." Lucten beruhigte ihn. "Niemand verdächtigt Sie. Die sind noch nicht einmal auf der Suche nach einem Maulwurf. Sagen Agenten Jareau, die Sie für den NCIS arbeiten und entmutigen Sie sie von einem Besuch dort. Im schlimmsten Fall müssen Sie Ihrem Team mitteilen, dass Sie vorgaben jemand zu sein, der Sie nicht sind, um das Mädchen zu bekommen."

Tony überlegte das. „Was sie glauben werden."

"Genau. Gehen Sie aus, haben Sie Spaß. Wir haben sie genau überprüft. Sie ist sauber, keine Verbindung zum NCIS. "

Tony seufzte. "Ich fühle mich immer noch so als ob es eine schlechte Idee ist, Sir."

"Schauen Sie, Tony, letztlich ist das Ihre Entscheidung. Aber ich brauche Sie in der Verfassung die restliche Dauer dieser OP auszuhalten. Wenn Sie zuversichtlich sind, dass Sie das noch einige Jahre schaffen, ohne etwas wie dies zu haben, dann werfen Sie ihre Nummer weg, aber wenn nicht ..." Lucten verstummte.

Tony fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Ja, Sir. Verstanden."

"Und lassen Sie mich wissen, wofür Sie sich entscheiden." befahl Lucten.

"Ja, Sir." Tony nickte, halb wünschend, dass er in Lucten Büro und ihm salutieren konnte. Er vermisste es ein richtiger Soldat zu sein.

Tony schloss frustriert die Augen. Konnte er so Heimweh haben, dass er es tatsächlich vermisste zu salutieren? Vielleicht braucht er es wirklich JJ anzurufen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er Luctens Urteil über die Angelegenheit vertrauen würde.

 "Sir?"

 "Ja?" Lucten reagiert.

"Ich werde sie anrufen." stimmte Tony zu.

Lucten stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, und das ließ Tony sich fragen, wie besorgt sein Handler war. "Ich bin froh, Tony. Gehen Sie jetzt zur Arbeit, Sie sind spät dran. "

Tony nahm sofort Haltung an, auch wenn der Oberst ihn nicht sehen konnte. "Ja, Sir."

Als Tony wieder in seinen Wagen stieg, war er versucht, seinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad zu schlagen. Was hat er getan? Hatte er wirklich gerade zugestimmt, seine Cover wegen einer hübschen Agentin zu brechen?

Tony zog sein Handy heraus und verband es mit der Freisprechanlage. Wenn er sie anrufen wollte, war jetzt gleich so gut wie jeder andere Zeitpunkt. Er wählte ihre Nummer und bog in den Verkehr ein.

 "Jareau."

 "JJ, hier ist Tony.", antwortete Tony, sein Auge auf das Auto vor ihm. "Der Typ von Rogers. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich an mich erinnern. "

"Richtig, Tony, ja, ich erinnere mich an Sie." JJ klang gehetzt. "Hören Sie, Tony, jetzt ist keine gute Zeit, ich bin gerade dabei ein Flugzeug zu besteigen."

"Oh, tut mir leid.", antwortete Tony. "Ich werde schnell sein. Ich wollte nur, äh, anrufen, um zu fragen, ob Sie mit mir diese Woche zu einem Abendessen ausgehen wollen. "

"Das hört sich gut an." JJ klang, als ob sie lächelte. "Ich werde für ein paar Tage aus der Stadt sein, soll ich anrufen, wenn ich zurückkomme?"

"Ja." Tony nickte, als er die Spur wechselte. "Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn es für Sie passt. Viel Glück beim Fangen der Täter. "

"Vielen Dank. Ich werde Sie in ein paar Tagen anrufen."

Ein paar Tage waren tatsächlich fünf Tage, nicht dass Tony gezählt hätte, und eine Woche vor dem Tag ihres tatsächlichen Dates. Tony war die ganze Woche nervös gewesen, und er hatte beschlossen, es nicht zu verstecken. Wenn McGee und Ziva fragten, fütterte er sie mit einem Spruch über eine 23 Jahre alte Kellnerin. Sie schluckten es, wie sie es immer taten.

Tony war sich nicht sicher, was ihn am meisten nervös machte, die Idee sein Cover zu brechen oder die Tatsache, dass er auf seine erstes richtiges Date in über sechs Jahren ging. Es war wohl beides.

Tony war im Restaurant ein paar Minuten zu früh angekommen, das speziell ausgewählt war, weil es in der gleichen Nachbarschaft wie das Rogers war. Er stand dazu, es war nur höflich für einen Typ zu früh da zu sein, aber als er allein an ihrem Tisch saß, gab ihm das noch zehn Minuten Zeit, um sich den schlimmsten Fall auszudenken. Nicht, dass er nicht den ganzen Tag damit verbrachte hatte, sich die schlimmsten Scenarios auszudenken. Was machte er hier wieder?

Diese Frage war eindeutig zu beantworten, als JJ herein kam und in einem roten Kleid mit weißen Blumen atemberaubend aussah. Er hatte vergessen wie hübsch und ausbalanciert sie war. Vielleicht hatte Lucten recht, vielleicht brauchte er gerade das.

Er stand auf und winkte sie zu sich.

"Tut mir leid, ich bin spät." JJ begrüßte ihn.

 "Du bist nicht spät." widerspricht Tony, als er ihren Stuhl herauszog. "Ich war zu früh."

"Wie gentlemanhaft.", antwortete JJ und setzte sich mit einem Lächeln.

Tony war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich auf sein Früh-da-sein oder auf die Tatsache bezieht, dass er ihren Stuhl herausgezogen hat.

"So, habt ihr den Kerl gefangen?", fragte Tony.

JJ sah weg. "Ja, irgendwann."

Tony zuckte zusammen. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht schlechte Erinnerungen hervorbringen." JJ zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist in Ordnung. Du wusstest es nicht. Wir waren in Georgia, wir nahmen den Täter fest, aber nicht bevor er einen der Jungs aus unserem Team gefoltert hatte. "

"Ist er in Ordnung?", fragte Tony und beugte sich in Sorge vor.

"Ja, physisch zumindest." JJ sah müde aus. "Die Sache ist die, dass Reid, den Hankel gefoltert hat, noch ein Kind ist. Er ist erst fünfundzwanzig, und er ist so klug, dass er kaum gelebt hat. Er absolvierte die High School, als er gerade zwölf war. Er ist einfach so unschuldig, und wenn er verletzt wird, trifft es uns alle ziemlich hart. Und zusehen zu müssen, wie er gefoltert wurde ... "

"Ja," Tony seufzte. "Ich kenne das Gefühl. Ich arbeitete einmal mit jemandem, der ein wenig wie dieser Reid war. Er war tatsächlich noch ein Kind, nur neunzehn. Es ist schrecklich so hilflos zu sein. "

"Ja." JJ sah auf den Tisch vor ihr und sah zu Tony. "Tut mir leid, ich bin ein ziemlich düsteres Date heute Abend."

"Es ist in Ordnung." Tony berührte ihre Hand. "Ich habe nichts dagegen. Ich bin hier, um Dich kennen zu lernen. "

JJ zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin normalerweise nicht so."

"Hoffentlich werde ich Zeit haben, das aus erster Hand zu erfahren." Tony grinste sie an. JJ lächelte zurück. "Du bist süß."

Nun war es Tony an der Reihe, mit der Achsel zu zucken. "Ich bemühe mich. Möchtest Du etwas trinken?"

"Ja." JJ drehte sich um, um nach einem Kellner zu schauen, als Tony einen heranwinkte. "Vielen Dank."

Tony wartete, während der Kellner ihre Bestellung aufnahm und bestellte sich dann ein Glas Merlot.

"Du bist ein Weintrinker." JJ beobachtet. "Das ist selten bei einem Mann."

"Selten in einem guten Sinn?", fragte Tony mit einem Grinsen.

JJ nahm eine der Speisekarten, die der Kellner ihnen gegeben hatte. „Das darf ich nicht verraten.“  

Tony kicherte leise und hob die zweite Speisekarte. "Ich habe etwas zu gestehen."

"Ja?" JJ schaute zu ihm. "Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich am Tag als wir uns trafen."

"Okay." JJ legte ihre Speisekarte weg und starrte ihn ernst an.

"Es ist nicht, dass ich richtig gelogen hätte ", Tony versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. "Ich wollte einfach nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen."

JJ lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. "Spuck es aus, Tony."

"Du weißt, ich sagte, dass ich für die Navy arbeite?", fragte Tony. "Nun, das mache ich, aber es ist ein wenig komplizierter als das. Ich bin ein N.C.I.S. Agent."

JJ starrte ihn für einen Moment. "Du bist auch ein Agent?"

"Ja." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Leider habe ich es nicht sofort zugeben. Ich neige nicht dazu, es Menschen zu erzählen. "

"Auch nicht einem anderen Agenten?", fragte JJ, nahm erneut ihre Speisekarte.

Tony seufzte erleichtert, er fühlte sich, als ob er wieder auf festem Boden war. "Vor allem dann. Die FBI-Agenten, die ich kenne, lieben mich nicht wirklich. "

JJ sah ihn in einer entschieden koketten Weise an. "Du bist offensichtlich nicht mit den richtigen FBI-Agenten herumgehangen."

Tony kicherte. "Offensichtlich nicht."

Es war ein paar Minuten später, nachdem sie ihre Mahlzeiten bestellt hatte, als JJ das Thema wieder aufgriff.

"Also du bist ein Agent." Sie wiederholte. "So, Du sprachst aus erster Hand über die Polizei und FBI-Agenten."

"Von beiden Seiten tatsächlich." gab Tony zu. "Ich verbrachte ein Jahr als Polizist, bevor ich als Agent begann."

JJ nickte. "Das ist ziemlich häufig nicht wahr? Einer der Jungs in meinem Team war auch ein Polizist. Wie lange ist das her?"

"Ich bin seit fünf Jahren beim N.C.I.S. ", antwortete Tony. "Und ja, ich habe gehört, dass es manchmal passiert, obwohl nicht so sehr beim NCIS."

"Oh warum?"

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Teilweise, weil wir sehr viel kleiner sind als ihr. Sagen wir einfach, dass ich gerade jetzt mit Gibbs arbeite, der ein Marine ist, Ziva, die ein Mossad-Offizier ist und McGee, der als Computer-Tech gestartet hat. Ich habe auch mit einem Ex-FBI-Agenten und einem Ex-Geheimdienstagent gearbeitet. "

"Wow." JJ sah überrascht aus. "Das ist eine Menge an unterschiedlichen Hintergründen."

„Was haben Dein Teammitglieder gemacht, bevor sie zum FBI kamen?", fragte Tony. JJ runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Nun, Morgan war ein Polizist; Hotch war Rechtsanwalt; Reid hat drei PhDs; Ich weiß nichts über Gideon und Prentiss. Ich glaube, sie waren beim FBI, sei sie aus der Uni kamen. "

"Und du?", Fragte Tony und beugte sich mit einem Grinsen vor.

JJ zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nach dem College arbeitete ich für ein paar Jahre in der Presseabteilung in der Privatwirtschaft und dann trat ich ins FBI ein. Was ist mit dir? Du sagtest, Du warst nur für ein Jahr ein Polizist, bevor Du dem NCIS beigetreten bist, was hast du vorher getan "

"Ich war ein Marine." Tony zugelassen. "Wow." JJ sah beeindruckt. "Das ist heiß. Hast Du noch Deine Uniform? "

Tony lachte. " Auf jeden Fall hab ich die."

"Warte," JJ runzelte die Stirn. "Sagtest Du, Du sagst, Du arbeitest mit einem Mossad-Offizier? Wie dem israelischen Mossad? "

"Ja, Ziva David.", erklärte Tony. "Sie ist erst seit ein paar Monaten bei uns, sie ist ein Verbindungsoffizier."

"Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass der N.C.I.S. ein bisschen anders ist, als sie es gewohnt ist. "

Tony lachte trocken. "Nur ein bisschen? Sie ist eher eine Attentäterin als eine Agentin. "

"Wie ist es, mit ihr zu arbeiten?"

Tony zuckte unbehaglich. "Ich bin immer noch dabei mich daran zu gewöhnen."

"So bist du den Marines gleich nach der High School beigetreten?", fragte JJ.

"Ungefähr. Ich ging in die Rhode Island Militärakademie direkt nach der High School. "gab Tony zu, es fühlte sich seltsam an jemandem nach so vielen Jahren der Lüge die Wahrheit zu erzählen. "Dann ging ich zu Ohio State und bekam meinen Abschluss, aber die Navy bezahlte die Rechnung. Danach ging ich in den aktiven Dienst. "

"Was war Dein Hauptfach?"

"Psychologie; Mein Doktorat konzentrierte sich auch auf diesen Bereich."

JJ Augen weiteten sich. "Du hast ein Doktorat?"

"Ja." Tony kicherte. "Sehe ich nicht danach aus?"

Jetzt wurde JJ rot. "Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur so, dass Marine, Cop und Agent nicht gerade Berufe sind, die einen annehmen lassen, jemand könnte ein Doktorat zu haben. "

"Ich weiß." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber sagtest Du nicht, dass einer der Agenten mit denen Du arbeitetest, drei hat?"

 JJ lachte. "Ja, das Reid. Aber er ist kaum ein durchschnittlicher Bundesagent. "

"Und ich bin einer?", Fragte Tony mit einem Grinsen.

"Anscheinend nicht." reagiert JJ. "Du bist voller Überraschungen, Agent DiNozzo. Oder sollte ich sagen Dr. DiNozzo. "

"Agent DiNozzo ist in Ordnung." Tony sagte ihr. "Meine Kollegen wissen nicht wirklich etwas über den Doktorat-Teil."

 "Ernsthaft?" JJ sah wieder überrascht. "Warum nicht?"

 "Ich erzähle es den Menschen einfach nicht." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern.

 "Du erzählst den Menschen wirklich nicht sehr viel, oder?" zeigte JJ auf.

 "Es ist leichter so.", antwortete Tony.

 JJ sah nicht überzeugt aus. "Nun, ich danke Dir, dass Du es mir erzählt hast. Willst du mir sagen, worüber Deine Dissertation war? "

"Vor allem die psychologischen Faktoren in der Undercover-Arbeit. Sowohl die psychologischen Auswirkungen auf die Person undercover, als auch die notwendigen Faktoren damit eine undercover-Person wirksam sein kann. "

"Wow. Wenn Du Undercover sagst, redest Du über Spionage oder verdeckte Strafverfolgung? ", fragte JJ.

 "Sowohl als auch." Tony grinste. Er fühlte sich besser, als seit Jahren. Die Freiheit zu haben, ein ehrliche, okay hauptsächlich ehrliche Unterhaltung zu haben, war sehr erfrischend. "Und beide. Es gibt einige deutliche Unterschied zwischen den beiden, aber sie sind ähnlicher als Du vielleicht denkst. "

"Ich wusste nicht, dass die Marines so interessiert an einer Sache diese Art wären." JJ beobachtet. "Ich dachte, sie waren ... mehr"

"Hau drauf?« Tony schlug vor, sein Grinsen wuchs. "Neigen dazu in Schießgefechte zu stürzen ohne Gedanken oder Intel?"

 "Ja." JJ gab zu.

 "Sie können so sein.", stimmte Tony zu. "Aber die höheren Tiere versuchen Dinge ändern. Das Problem mit Hau drauf ist, dass Menschen unnötig sterben. "

JJ Miene wurde ernst.

"Sorry!" entschuldigt sich Tony. "Ich wollte nicht die Stimmung killen."

"Es ist in Ordnung." JJ lächelte sanft. »Also, welchen Rang hattest Du? Als Du von den Marines ausgetreten bist, meine ich. "

"Major." "Major Tony DiNozzo." JJ grinste. "Major Doktor Agent DiNozzo, oder sollte es Agent Major Doktor oder Doktor-Agent-Major sein."

Tony lachte. "Lass uns bei Tony bleiben."

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts davon ist von mir oder gehört mir!  
> Übersetzung von bakonandeggs gleichnamiger wundervoller Story (mit ihrer freundlichen Erlaubnis)  
> Original http://archiveofourown.org/series/300426


End file.
